Hearts Beat for a Reason (Rise Episode)
'''"Hearts Beat for a Reason" '''is the fourth episode of the first season of Rise. The episode is the fourth episode in the series overall. It was released on December 29, 2018. It was written in full by Zachary Serra. This episode is the successor to It'll Grow on You and the episode prior to Remnants of the Same. Plot John drives over to the park that Meghan was looking to take Amy to before finding it completely abandoned. John then proceeds to drive away in hopes of finding the girls down town, only to run into a few monsters holding him back. As John catches his breath, he looks backwards to find a horde beginning to make their way in his direction, causing him to drive off. In the Facebook version of this episode, the journey to the dentists office for Emilio's group from the hospital is written. As they barricade the doors, they stop and take small refuge before discussing each others life. Emilio reveals that his father was deported from the country when he was a child, only to be murdered in his holding cell. Emilio reveals that his family lied to him for years that his father was alright before he figured it out on his own, and he persevered through the truth and became a better man because of it. John tries to make his way back to his home before being run off the road by an unknown driver. The driver begins making their way towards John as he drives away and runs into a horde in the middle of the street outside of the hospital. In an effort to flee, John drives directly into the crowd before he gets his back wheel caught on a pile of the reanimated, only to struggle to break free with his car turning almost ninety-degrees before running directly into a barricade, knocking himself out in the middle of the horde as his windshield shatters. Meghan and Alicia decide earlier that they will go out looking for John and Jessica now that it is known that they have abandoned the home, only to run into an unfamiliar looking car. As Meghan continue to follow the car, it stops at the front of a horde before driving directly into it and disappearing behind the undead before a crash is heard. Both women step out of their cars and begin rushing towards the undead before being attacked by the monsters, and Meghan pinned underneath. Meghan continues to struggle before Emilio takes out the monster and offers his hand to her. Franklin and Bill then rush over and take out the monsters beginning to swarm Alicia. The groups then combine to help John, and Emilio is almost taken out from a monster over the barricade and down a number of stories before Meghan takes out the monster and catches Emilio before pulling him up. Meghan and Emilio then proceed to pull John from the car and lead him into the car before driving back to the Callis Family Home together. Characters Main Characters * John Callis * Emilio Vasquez * Franklin Carter * Bill Taylor * Meghan Chapel * Alicia Haven Secondary Characters * Lauren Salcedo * Janice Garnett * Amy Callis * Tyler Garnett Deaths * Multiple unnamed monsters Trivia * This is the first episode not to feature Jessica Callis, Troy Austin, Katie Dawson, Jack O'Rourke, Shauna King, Reggie Harbaugh, and Tyler Dallmer